section8fandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Master Lewa
Welcome to the 8th Armored Master Lewa. You got info on User:Master Lewa, add it. This is the Section 8 Database soldier, i'm -- Wikia (Talk) 15:42, August 11, 2011. Contact me at User talk:Wikia if you need some help. Re: Administrator Rights I reviewed your edits on both wiki's, though not all 800 of your BIONICLE edits. Too much for even me to check at once. Admin rights given as we seem to have lost all active users and I suspect the Spambots will be showing soon. Also, you know what you are doing in the game obviously. OverseerTange 21:14, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Ohh. And about the Welcome message, I am pretty sure you are the number one source for your own userpage. OverseerTange 21:15, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Did you get the rights from Overseerer? EpsilonIndi 10:59, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Bloder *snicker* Anyways, keep up the good work and I'd be great if you advertised the wiki anyway you can as you are high up in the leaderboards. Also, I'd help a lot if you worked on the coding. I'm crap at that. EpsilonIndi 11:46, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Try asking around community.wikia.com forums or ask a staff member. EpsilonIndi 12:22, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Create a new page beginning with "Template:". Don't include the quote marks. EpsilonIndi 13:56, August 14, 2011 (UTC) (You don't know how to make templates but you have made over 700 Bionicle edits lol?) You sound like my sister. So I'm going to promote you to buerocrat soon. I'm going to be busy in the school year so maybe by the end of summer. EpsilonIndi 14:05, August 14, 2011 (UTC) You do know that admins and bueros are two different ranks right? Buerocrats are like super admins, ultra admins. They are the ones in charge of the wiki, the top dog. The admins are like the lieutenants. (And it looks like I'm tied with you on the leaderboards now :)) EpsilonIndi 14:10, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Go on chat. EpsilonIndi 15:07, August 14, 2011 (UTC) What are you talking about in the ban page? EpsilonIndi 00:37, August 15, 2011 (UTC) From Zeldapedia You told me to message you, I'm here to help with templates. — ''Jäzz '' 00:59, August 18, 2011 (UTC) :Done. And the background image is an admin thing, and it's late for me, and I'm not up for working with CSS right now. – ''Jäzz '' 01:13, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Word Bubble I don't think that many people would be using the word bubble out of inconvience. But I'm not in total opposition to word bubbles. I just think that I would be a mess if some people used word bubbles and some did not. If you can address how to do set one up to others, this might work out. EpsilonIndi 12:54, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Where did you get the badge images? Can you complete the badges and upload the feats as well? EpsilonIndi 20:07, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Currently Xbox 360 and PC. More PC though. Likely getting PS3 or PS Vita for the Dust game coming out, might get BF3 for PS3 as I prefer Console FPS. OverseerTange 00:16, September 27, 2011 (UTC) I'm doing an S8:P monthly update and I'm selecting you to be our featured 360 player. I need to ask you a few questions. gamertag: Favorite Weapon: Favorite equipment: favorite map: favorite armor: strategy/advice to new players: currently playing: currently doing: (like the s8 wiki or what ever you're doing online) EpsilonIndi 20:45, October 11, 2011 (UTC)